


Reunited

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangels, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Pain, Raphael (OC) - Freeform, Reunions, Spin-Off, everyone is safe and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Awakening from a deep sleep, Lucifer expected to receive the blows full of hate and disgust from Chloe and Trixie. But once again, the two humans he had come to care for in his life proved him wrong. How will he take it? Will he think of it as a trick to lower his guards once more or would he finally see that he deserves to be loved?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last one for this series. Don't worry you guys. I have plenty of other plots to think of and I will still be writing more. I thank every single one of you for your patience and your kind support throughout this series because without you guys, I may never had the encouragement to write on. So thank you.
> 
> Note: Also I can't wait for the Winter Finale although I know its going to destroy me. Hah. Is anyone else excited for Monday's episode?

Soft murmurs and whispers trickled into his ears as Lucifer found himself rousing up from what felt like a deep sleep. He wondered if he was in a state of non-existence or in Hell but the lack of the familiar super-hot temperature that accompanied Hell or the lack of an emptiness within and surrounding him told him he was most likely not.

Blinking his eyes open, Lucifer slowly woke up to find himself on the couch in Chloe’s home. Turning his head over, he sees Chloe and Trixie sitting by his side and panics. “D-Detective. C-C-Child…” He whimpered, his eyes wide in shock and fear.

Why was he here? How was he even still here? He couldn’t take it if the two women he cared dearly would look at him with such blatant hatred. This had to be his Father’s sick joke. What else could it be? To torment him further even in death, why not add that to the long list his Father had put him through.

“Please… Please let me go. Just let me go!” He cried.

Pained and concerned at watching the being before her freaking out and panicking, Chloe quickly goes over to comfort him along with Trixie only for Lucifer to shrink away from her touch. “Please Detective… Let me be.” He whimpered.

“Ssshh, Lucifer. It’s okay. We’re not going anywhere.” She tried to reassure him only for it to backfire.

“Yes you will!”

“No! You’re wrong, Lucifer! Me and Mommy are not going to leave you alone anymore!” Trixie cried.

Confused, Lucifer stared the two women, “What?” He stuttered. Why were they so vehement on staying by his side? Weren’t they terrified of him before like after that incident in the bank?

“Is this a t-trick? Why haven’t you both run off? Why do you two still care about me?” He choked out. He couldn’t understand what was happening anymore. It was all so confusing and perplexing.

It felt like her heart had been crushed to smithereens inside her chest seeing Lucifer so terrified of them and resigned to a life of loneliness. This wasn’t the Lucifer she knew so well. No, this was a lost little boy who wished for companionship and love but not being granted either of them.

“Lucifer, I know we both hurt you after that incident in the bank but we still care about you.” Placing a hand over his shoulder gently, she swallows and sends him a watery smile. “Even when we’ve avoided you, we still do.” She told him.

Trixie nods, “Yeah! I was scared that you wouldn’t want to see me after you showed your red face and I didn’t want to get told to leave by you.” She explains, guilt etched on her face.

“As for me… Even though my brain thought differently of you, my heart told me nothing had changed. It was thanks to a movie that got my brain caught up with what I felt. Lucifer, you’re not a danger to us or a monster. You’re still plain, old Lucifer. The Lucifer we know so well. And I won’t leave you ever again. Us both.” Chloe said.

Lucifer couldn’t believe it. He had expected to get screamed at to leave the residence and never come back or to face hateful glares but instead he received love and acceptance. His heart burst with happiness and he couldn’t help but sob softly. Even his own family was never as accepting as these two mortals.

The sounds of bells ringing in the air accompanied by the whooshing of wings filled the room and the three occupants all turned to the corner of the living room, eyes wide when they saw the winged figure standing there with a smile on his face.

“Hello Lucifer. It’s been awhile.” The mysterious being greeted.

“R-Raphael?” Lucifer stuttered out in disbelief.

“That’s me.”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m here under my own will. Well kind of. I’m here to heal you.”

“Heal… me?” Lucifer asked. Since when did Raphael act on his own free will without the fear of Dad doling out punishments on his head?

Raphael nods. “Father didn’t order it himself but he did hint it so I just followed through with it. You know him and his subtleness.” The archangel of healing crosses over to Lucifer’s side, with Chloe and Trixie moving away and giving the archangel space to work his magic, and places his hand over Lucifer’s weak heart.

“B-But I don’t deserve this. I-I killed U-Uriel.” He sobs.

Chloe looks questioningly at Raphael then at Lucifer. “What do you mean you killed Uriel, Lucifer?”

“Ah yes. That’s a long explanation. Let me inform you what happened.” Raphael said, stepping in when he saw his brother freeze and knowing he was in no state to do so. Their brother’s death was still a very sore subject with Lucifer and would be for all eternity.

The archangel told Chloe everything, about how Uriel planned to have her dead, how Lucifer who came in without any devious plan to kill their little brother but was forced to in order to save her life, and in doing so sent him on an downward spiral from the guilt eating him up alive. It all made sense to Chloe now. How he was acting off and trying to get himself killed TWICE if she may add. And if she didn’t know who he truly was, she wouldn’t have believed him still and chalked it to him murdering a flesh and blood human being and possibly arrest him on the spot.

Turning to look at Lucifer who was by now on the verge of a panic attack, she takes his hand and strokes the skin with her thumb, “It’s okay, Lucifer. I understand. I do.” She comforted him.

“B-But you wouldn’t want your daughter near a m-murderer like me. I don’t deserve happiness. I don’t deserve you both.”

“Now listen here. I know you never intended to hurt your brother let alone erase him out of existence. Trixie understands that too. Don’t you, monkey?”

Trixie nods. “Yeah. You were only protecting Mommy right? That doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. Although it isn’t good to hurt people.” She said.

Raphael nods in agreement. “See? These two mortals care about you, Luci. And to tell you the truth, Uriel had been acting off for quite some time but regardless of what happened, I will always love both of you and I can’t stand the one still standing suffering and believing that he is not worthy to live.” He said as he healed the fallen angel’s pumping organ.

Lucifer felt the grace of his brother flow through him, mending all the scars and damaged tissue left behind by Azrael’s blade, restoring him to his former glory. Once restored, Raphael left leaving Lucifer patting his chest still unable to believe what had just happened.

So relieved was Chloe, her lips wobbled a bit as unshed tears filled her eyes and she leans in pressing her lips to Lucifer’s taking him by surprise.

“Eeewwww!” Trixie exclaims much to the adults’ amusement.

Pulling away, Chloe looks at Lucifer knowing that what had just happened was going to change their relationship forever and she didn’t mind it one bit.

“Is… Is this real?”

“Yes. Yes, it’s very real.” Chloe then wraps her arms around his neck burying her face in the groove of his neck, surprising him once again. “It’s good to have you back, Mr. Morningstar.” She murmurs softly.

“It’s good to be back, Ms. Decker.” Lucifer responded in kind, still unable to believe what just happened. Slowly he wraps his arms around Chloe and he presses his cheek against her head with a small smile on his face.

Whatever obstacles they will face, Lucifer knew Chloe would have his back and Chloe as well. For the two could not live without the other and find the happiness they sought for so long. A happiness that had long been planned by a certain figure.


End file.
